Mozzarella And A Typewriter
by Arouras Typewriter
Summary: Working at her parents Pizzeria Bella Swann pays off her debts and puts her talents to use writing for an online fiction website using an ancient typewriter to ward off writers block. However characters from her story are starting to appear in real life causing her to ask; Am I Crazy? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Mozzarella And A Typewriter**

"Bella!" Jasper, my brother and boss, yelled into the kitchen/ staff room waking me from a writing induced daze "Get off the damn typewriter I need you on till."

"Yes master." I hissed under my breath rushing out front to greet one customer.

"Thank you for choosing Mozzarella how can I help you?" I asked in my best customer friendly voice. The slave driver sat in the corner playing with his phone; yet our parents pay us the same amount.

"12 slice peperoni." My friendly tone was lost on the drunk teenager who practically threw the twenty at me. I threw a glare to my brother as I gave him the change. Was I really wasting the little time before my deadline so he could text some whore he met at the local 'bike' club last night.

"Five minutes sir." Jasper ignored me as I shoved past him back into the other room. Katya was still washing up in silence at the small sink beside our safe when I walked back in. I moved into the small space between said safe and our dough machine where we chop the veg on a Tuesday. The past two days it's been taken up by the typewriter I bought at a yard sale. According to the owner it once belonged to an editor of the New York Times; that kind of sold it to me to be honest.

"You need a laptop." Angela, the head chef and one of my oldest friends, laughed grabbing a tray of onions.

"I have one but this just…has a good feeling to it." I grinned over my shoulder "And it's wicked for writers block."

"You're still working for that website?"

"Of course! It's five dollars a hit, and I get a lot of hits." It's a website for short stories and I have no idea how it works. I don't get paid much but anything over a dollar is enough and right now I need it.

"You're still under Mozzarella And A Typewriter?"

"Suits don't it?"

She laughed as another order docket printed "Back to mozzarella and a pizza."

I was a shoe scrape away from practically dragging myself up the stairs to our apartment clinging to the banister like a life raft. When they bought it, my parents renovated the upstairs of the Pizzeria into the three bedroomed flat for us to live in; now Jasper and I share it and they live off the profits in Florida in retirement. They pay him full manager wages yet I still have to share a bathroom and listen to his weekend escapades. The living room illuminated at the same time a hiss reached me.

"Oh Eric you're such a vampire." I rolled my eyes as I spoke to my cat and went to drop my hat on his head as usual until I spied him across the room; lounging on someone's lap.

"Hello?" I asked frozen a foot into the room my hat dangling from my finger.

"You seem shocked to see me here?" A man rose in the blink of an eye Eric, now on the floor, meowed in annoyance. I reached for the baseball bat I hid behind the couch after one of Jasper's conquests turned up love sick at three am. Police never do come quickly enough. He appeared in front of me before I could even swing the bat and pulled me flush against him.

"Excuse me!" I growled pulling my fist back to punch him square in the jaw but I paused halfway. The man whose arms I was held in suddenly became familiar. His white open shirt had barely a crinkle and skin cool and pale. I looked up into blood red eyes and found myself reflected.

"E-Edward?" I gasped arm falling "Edward Cullen?"

A cool knuckled grazed my face "Did you forget I slept here last night?"

"No." and it wasn't a lie because he did sleep here last night, in my fictional apartment; in the story I was writing for the website. The man before me was Edward Cullen alright; the Edward Cullen from my Vampire romance online fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't believe in dragging chapters on I just let it flow until it stops naturtally.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight**

**One**

"Excuse me a second." I glared de-tangling myself from his arms and grabbing the house phone from the side table next to me. I punched two into the speed dial and it rang immediately. Jasper was definitely in for it.

"Oi asshole." I snarled down the line before he could even say a greeting "Did I tell you to read my work?"

"What work?!" He snapped back before barking to one of the kitchen staff to take over the counter. When angered, Jasper makes enough noise as he stormed around to be mistaken for bull in a china shop.

"The stuff I write for the website! I don't give a shit if you think its funny but this is going too far." I recognised the sound of the staff toilet door slamming behind him. It was a place we always had our arguments at work since there was only one toilet so no one could eavesdrop.

"What the fuck are you on about?" He hissed quietly.

"Don't play coy with me how much did you pay this guy?"

"What guy?" the anger stayed in his voice but confusion seeped into it. Oh he was going to play it that way.

"The fucking guy in our living room! He's a good body double I'll give you th- Hello?" I looked at the blank screen on our phone; the bitch hung up on me. I was about to cruse him out loud when I heard the shop door downstairs bang and shouting voices rise from the street and through our open window.

"Ok so jokes…"Setting the phone back into the cradle I turned back to Jasper's friend but I found he'd disappeared "over." at that moment my brother and two of our drivers stormed into the room pushing past me.

"Where the hell is this guy?" Jasper demanded grabbing the second baseball bat.

"He was here a minute ago." I looked around the room confused "So you _didn't _pay him?"

He looked at me in complete and utter disbelief "Of course I didn't pay some guy to come in and freak you out I'm not a juvenile Bella." George and Carl emerged from the other rooms without the so called Edward.

"There's no one here Bells but your bedroom windows wide open. If anyone was here he probably escaped through that." Carl said giving the room another once over.

"He claimed to be a character from my recent online story."

"You've got yourself a crazy fan by the looks of things." George chuckled clapping me on the back but he had a serious undertone. You hear about crazy fans stalking famous writers but a blog post writer seriously? I shudder ran through me; whoever he was knew exactly what I envisioned Edward to be…

"Do you want me to stay with you and let Jessica cover?" Jasper asked sensing my nervousness and pulled me into a sideways hug. We've never really been close and spent most of our teenage years fighting but I had to hand it to him; he's there when I need him.

"There's two hours left I should be fine. Just check all doors are locked before you go back down?"

"Just keep your cell near you in case that weirdo comes back." He pressed the phone into my hand before leaving. Eric meowed at my feet as I observed the empty room.

"Some guard cat you are."

xxx

I sank down into the steaming bath water letting the mass of bubbles swallow me. Water, for some reason, has always soothed me and helps when I need to seriously think. I guess you could call it my happy place even though most thoughts aren't. Sliding back up like the creature from the deep, I played back the moments in the living room. He looked just like the Edward in my imagination, right down to the scar on his chest. I may have referred to it once or twice in my story but not enough to be a distinguishing feature. The water rippled as I shuddered remembering how he caressed my face so like the guy I wrote…

_No Bella he was just some creep who got into the apartment_ Chipped in the rational side of my brain. Suddenly I covered myself with my bubbles and looked around the room just in case.

_Made you look_ The comedic rational part smirked.

I stepped back into my bedroom towelling my hair but froze a second later. The room had once been my parents and when they'd renovated the flat they installed a balcony. The doors were shut but curtains wide open so moonlight flooded the room; specifically my bed.

"How was your bath?" His voice slid over my body like silk. He moved to be in front of me again taking the towel from my hands. I momentarily forgot what was happening just allowing him to dry my hair faster than any human could. Every couple of seconds his finger would stroke the back of my neck. I closed my eyes for a second before coming to my senses and shot away from him.

"I'm calling the police." I warned finger shaking.

He laughed throwing the towel onto the radiator across the room; it landed neatly on top "Why would you need to do that Bella?"

"Uh breaking and entering for a start then being a creepy stalker!" I glared fear becoming anger.

"Stalking?" He asked confused reaching for my hands but I moved back. He raised one dark eyebrow that made me gulp. Damn this guy was good.

"You like my books right? You're dressed as my character…" The look on his face worried me; he had no idea what I meant. This man generally thinks he's Edward Cullen…

"Love I have no idea what you mean. Please-"

"Bella." Jasper said knocking on my door "Are you awake?"

"Come in." I called hoping his intrusion would help but the moment the door opened Edward literally disappeared.

"Are you ok?" jasper asked poking his head around the door. I stared at the spot my book character had just been in disbelief. After a moment I finally spoke.

"I have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Two**

"I think I'm going crazy." I was being completely honest; the chairs in therapist's offices have a knack for doing that to you. It's like they have some truth serum emanating from the chair.

Carlisle, my therapist, set forwards in his own chair "What causes you to think this Bella?"

I felt the infamous blush paint my face red "I'm seeing the lead character from one of my stories." I laughed but it wasn't a funny one.

"Is this one of the stories you write online?" he asked calmly. That's why I liked Carlisle he never judges. I nodded in reply "When I dismissed you a little over a year ago you had just began your first story entitled Bulletproof Heart I believe? About Vampires."

"I'm still writing that one. It's more of a weekly now than a one off." I had originally been signed up to do four weekly stories but this one had been so popular that they now pay me double to carry it on as long as I can.

"Forgetting these apparitions for the moment do you believe it still helps you move on from what happened?" Sadness flashed in his green eyes but I stopped myself from leaning out to pat his knee in comfort. While I was here we stayed professional but once outside of the office I could ask how he was coping.

I picked a spot on the floor to think as I answered his question because truthfully I wasn't sure if it was helping "I have no idea Carlisle. I don't cry myself to sleep anymore or keep running over what I could or should have done but I'm keeping him alive with the character."

"You feel you can't release him?"  
"Or I'm not ready too hence why I'm seeing things." Carlisle nodded and scribbled something down on his little pad of paper.

"So Bella what do you think you're seeing?"

"Edward's character was stood in my living room when I came home from work three days ago." I said moving my eyes back to the thinking spot on the floor "I thought Jasper had been reading through my stories and hired a look alike."

"You don't trust your bother?"

"It's not that." I sighed "He likes to practical joke it was just the person was _exactly _like him. He even had a scar on his chest."

Carlisle coughed uncomfortably "Would that be from his death wound?" I nodded feeling guilty. I needed to imagine the scar there but my readers didn't so I only mentioned it once or twice by accident. Carlisle continued to scribble in his notebook for a few minutes before looking up "I think we need to arrange regular sessions, I'll put you in for this Friday at 1 pm."

"Thanks Carlisle." I smiled getting up.

**xxx**

Cold lips pressed against mine and woke me up. I kissed back for a second as the haze from sleep dispersed and my eyes adjusted. Kissing me was Edward the Vampire from my book. Coming to my senses I pushed him off me which was surprisingly easy.

"Bella?" He asked confused reaching to stroke my cheek but I deflected it.

"Just leave me alone!" I hissed pushing myself back against the headboard. I flicked my bedside lamp on but he didn't disappear or even flintch.

"What's got into you love?" He sounded generally concerned. I shook my head; this is not real!

"You're not real. You're just a figment of my imagination." I chanted. For a few seconds he stood completely still, then pulled me against his naked chest face first with his scar. Immediately I closed my eyes "Not real just my imagination. Not real just my imagination."

"Oh Bella." He chuckled but his body stayed still like a Vampire's would "You had another nightmare. I'm back now forever."

"No, no you're not." I protested but quietly as he raised my face to look at him. I opened my eyes and looked into his bright red ones "Book characters just don't appear in the real world."

"I'm going to get you a glass of water to help you wake up." In the blink of an eye I was laying back down in bed with my duvet covering me. I listened for half a minute but complete silence resumed.

"Edward?" I called after another half a minute but no one replied. I grabbed the pen and paper I keep on my bedside table, in case I get a plot point at stupid am, and jotted down the time. Above that I wrote the only question in my mind;

_What is happening to me?_

**_xxx_**

A fresh bouquet of flowers lay on the grass above his grave. I smiled knowing Esme had been here before me, she always came on the morning of his birthday and I on the afternoon; we weren't avoiding each other just giving each other time on our own. At Christmas Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and I all came together then out for drinks later. I laid mine next to hers before kissing my fingers and pressing them to his engraved name.

"Happy birthday Edward." I smiled sadly "I can't stay today but I'll be back tomorrow instead I promise." I pulled out one of the cleaning cloths I always bring and gave the plaque a quick clean; at least now the name was visible; Edward Anthony Masen. I put the soiled cloth into the front pocket of my bag before standing "I'll be back tomorrow. I love you."


End file.
